Twenty Dollar Boyfriend
by Bluejacketlover
Summary: Clary is a studious high schooler, who is secretly in love with the popular boy who she thinks she could never be with, well she actually thinks no boy could ever love her. So when her best friend, Jace, tries to convince her that guys do like her, Clary bets him twenty dollars that in one week he can't find her a boyfriend. That's when everything starts becoming chaotic. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Look at him Jace," she sighed, her eyes following a white haired boy down the hall until he was swallowed in to the great flood of students. She turned to her best friend who was exchanging one text book for another in his locker. "He's perfect! He's smart, funny, and gorgeous."

"Clary please, I beg you for the love of the angle, stop" She smirked up at him. Due to her short stature she had to look up at most people, but Jace was 6 foot 4 and some people called him God like. He had golden hair that was long, curling around his ears, and piercing eyes that seemed to be gold colored when the sun hit then at the right angle. Most girls swooned over him; Clary knew that he was attractive but he just never seemed swoon worthy. "What? Does the fact that I'm talking about a male that is not you bother you?" He laughed but there was some other emotion that was on his face for only a second before it disappeared.

Swinging his backpack over his shoulder he said "No, your obsession with this boy is just getting, hmmmm what is the right word," he rubbed his chin is mock thoughtfulness "stalkerish" She laughed shoving him softly as they walked towards there next class. "I'm not a stalker, Jace. I just really like him. I think more than I have liked anyone in a long time."

"I know you do Clare."

"The problem though is that I don't know if he likes me. I mean like sometimes we talk and we always talk in Theatre, first period, but then I see him in the hall or whatever and he won't even look at me." She sighed as they tuned in their math class taking their seats in the front.

"Do you understand why I…I," she stuttered trying to find the right word

"Why you're acting so crazy?"

"I am not acting crazy, Jace!" He laughed as he pulled out his phone, obviously ending the conversation.

"You know Jace," Clary said after a couple of seconds, her voice dripping with sarcasm "There is this great new thing. It's called a notebook and studious people, who don't want to fail Algebra 2, use it to take notes on the lesson."

"See that's where you don't know me Red," he smirked knowing Clary's hatred for her nickname because of her red hair. "I'm not studious nor do I take notes. That's why I keep you around" Jace winked at Clary as she rolled her eyes and the teacher began droning on and on about statistics and probability.

"Hey," a voice whispered from behind Clary about half way through the class. Clary turned around internally praying that is was who she thought it would be. "Could you hand me my pencil Clary? I dropped it and it rolled under your desk," said Sebastian, a tall boy that Clary had been in love with for the last three months. She put on her cutest smile as she whispered back "Yeah of course," and leaned down grabbing his pencil "there you go!"

"Thanks" Sebastian said winking at her. She blushed as she turned back around, but she thought she saw Jace's jaw clench in disgust out of the corner of her eye, but when she glanced back over Jace was fully focused on the lecture.

The bell finally rang releasing all students to lunch. After gathering their stuff Jace and Clary, met their other friend, Simon and Isabelle, in the cafeteria. Simon was nerdy but in a chic hipster kind of way, wearing khakis and button down shirts with sweaters and large rimmed classes made him look smart and cute. Isabelle was on the opposite end of the spectrum. She was tall and dark; every guys dream and every girls nightmare. Her beauty was almost unreal to Clary as to everyone else. The two had always had a thing, but have never been official or exclusive.

They grabbed lunch and sat down at one of the tables by the large floor to ceiling windows. The large room was filled with noise as Clary sat down by Simon and across from Jace. Simon was Clary's oldest friend and since Isabelle is Jace's adoptive sister the group has become very close.

"So Clary," Isabelle said "How was math?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. The table broke into laughter, all of them knowing Clary's secret love.

"Guys will you please just shut up." Clary said glaring down into her salad.

"Oh lighten up Clare," Jace said touching her leg with his foot "We are just joking around." The laughter died down and filled with soft chatter about the day. "Oh! Clary I almost forgot," exclaimed Isabelle "I know a guy that is looking for a boyfriend and I thought that I would give him your number." Jace's grip on his fork visibly tightened but relaxed within seconds, leaving no trace of any anger.

"Ummm, I don't know Izzy." Clary said

"Why not Clary?"

"I just don't know…" she said quietly

"Come on Clar-"

"Isabelle if Clary doesn't want to you to give her number out, than you don't give it out." Jace said interrupted sharply. Isabelle rolled her eyes turning back to Clary. "What is the worst thing that would happen if he texted you."

"We could talk but then he would think I'm weird and then never want to talk to me again." Clary said in a rush

"or you two could talk and hit it off." There was a long pause and then Clary said what no one expected her to say "Okay go for. Give him my number."

 **Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed this super short first chapter. I kinda just put this out to get an opinion from people if I should continue writing or not. I really appreciate reviews and comments! Thanks for reading! –**

 **Blue Jacket Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I never in a million years would have expected anyone to read my writing let alone like it! You all are amazing! When I checked the story in the middle of math, and saw the faves, follows, and reviews and started smiling like an idiot and I bet that people thought I was weird, but that is okay!**

The table went silent. "What?" Jace and Isabelle said at the same time. Jace's voice was harsh while Izzy's was smooth but surprised.

"Go ahead," Clary said confidently "Give this boy my number and we will see where it goes."

"You don't have to do this Clare; don't let Isabelle bully you into anything." Izzy shot a look at Jace that could have killed someone.

"Jace," Clary said softly touching his hand and lightly laughing "She isn't going to make me do drugs. She is just giving my number to a guy. We aren't going to get married, just talk." Jace nodded softly taking a deep breath as the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch.

The day dragged on for the two friends, having no classes together after lunch they were happy to meet back at Jace's car in the parking lot. "Hey." they said at the same time smiling as they loaded into the car.

"How was the rest of your day?" Jace asked as they pulled out of the parking lot heading towards Clary's house.

"Same old same-"Clary was interrupted by the sound of her buzzing phone. She let out a quiet squeal

"What?"

"He texted me!" she said biting her lip

"Well what did he say?" Jace asked trying to sound warm and encouraging but there was a cold undertone.

"He said, _Hey Clary this is Raphael. Izzy gave me your number._ "

Jace's hands tightened around the stirring wheel. "Raphael? That jerk from English, if he wanted to talk to you why didn't he just talk to you in person?!" His voice rose

"Jace, why are you freaking out, he seems decent."

Jace swallowed taking a deep breath "Yeah sure whatever."

Shaking her head Clary texted him back " _Hi! How are you?"_ A minute, filled with silence, was interrupted by the sound of Clary's phone buzzing again. Raphael replied again " _Good. What are doing?"_ She replied quickly smiling " _Just driving home, with Jace. We are neighbors"_ Jace cleared his throat, pulling Clary's attention from her phone.

"Your home." He said coldly

"Do you want to come and watch a movie?" she asked hoping to lighten his mood

"No," he said not looking at her "I have an English paper that I need to write, you know I'm always procrastinating." He turned trying to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah of course," Clary said getting out of the car and grabbing her back pack "If you need any help just let me know."

"Okay," he said once again looking straight forward. An awkward silence filled between them until Clary closed the door and Jace sped from the curb.

" _That was really weird"_ Clary thought as he was walking up to the house. Unlocking the door with the spare key she walked into her quite house. Pictures lined the walls of the entry way; some of her and her brother Jonathan, others of her mother Jocelyne and step father Luke, and finally there was one of her and Jace on the first day of high school. They were two awkward freshmen that had been connected at the hip for years.

Clary smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs, her phone buzzing in her pocket. Setting her backpack down by her desk chair she sat down and pulled out her phone. A pain of disappointment shot through her when she saw that it was Izzy " _Did he text you?"_ she asked " _Yea! He seems pretty nice, but Jace is acting REALLY weird?!"_ she replied

She grabbed her Algebra book from her backpack and began doing the homework that her teacher had assigned that day. She had just finished the first problem when her phone buzzed again. Holding her breath she peaked at her phone, it was Raphael " _Oh cool! I'm just waiting for my brother to pick me up."_ She released her breath smiling " _How many siblings do you have?"_ She went back to doing her homework and was half way through when her phone buzzed again; Clary was kind of upset when she saw his short reply " _3"_ but then realized that she was over reacting. Taking a deep breath she told her self that most likely nothing was going to happen between them and not to get her hopes up. " _Cool. What classes do you have this semester?"_ She replied before going back to her algebra.

The sound of her mom softly knocking on the door rose Clary from her deep dreamless sleep.

"Clary honey, its 7:00. Jace will here in 15 minutes." Her mom said from the door way

"Shit," Clary said throwing the covers off of herself and jumping out of bed "why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried," Jocelyn yelled over her shoulder as she walked away "but you wouldn't budge so I called Jace and told him to pick you up later."

Clary huffed out a breath as she ran to the bath room that was attached to her bedroom. She looked in the mirror glaring at her curly red hair that would come back with revenge if she tried to do anything with it. She took it out of her messy bun that she half did last night in the midst of writing an essay and redid it in a more social acceptable way. She ran her mascara wand over her lashes a couple of times and exited the bathroom in search of something to wear.

It was mid-October and the weather was going to be brisk today. Clary settled on a pair of skinny jeans with brown knee high boots and one of her favorite sweaters. Reloading her backpack she glanced at her clock and saw that she had 5 minutes before Jace would be at her driveway blaring his horn. She wondered how he was going to act today as she walked down the stairs. He was acting so strange yesterday about the whole Raphael thing.

" _It doesn't even matter,"_ she thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the mug of coffee that her mom had set on the counter for her with a note telling her that she and Luke wouldn't be home until late " _because Raphael hasn't even texted me back. I must have done something wrong."_ She reviewed the entire conversation over in her head and couldn't find anything. " _I'm just going to text him and apologize."_ She thought pulling out her phone. " _Hey, sorry if I did anything to bother you! Have a good day."_ She typed just as Jace pulled up to her house and blared the horn.

"Right on time," Clary said under her breath, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, before yelling "Calm Down! I'm coming." Jogging down the path to his car, she took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever mood he may be in.

"God Red took you long enough," he said before she was even in the car

"I'm sorry that I was up late doing homework!" she said her voice dripping in sarcasm

"See that is why I don't do my homework, and then I don't have to worry about not going to sleep at a reasonable time."

She rolled her eyes chuckling at their friendly banter as a nice silence filled between the two friends. "Clary," Jace said finally said "I need to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I don't know what got into me. You can date or talk to whoever you want and I- "The sound of Clary's phone buzzing interrupted Jace's apology. "Sorry," Clary said checking her phone. Raphael had finally replied and expecting a nice text Clary was shocked at what she saw. _"I have a girlfriend, don't txt me anymore_." Was all he said.

"Take that apology back Jace." Clary said her voice hurt and confused. Her eyes pricked with tears which just made her angrier.

"What? Why?" Jace asked his voice filled with concern

"Apparently," Clary replied her tone short and choppy "Raphael has a girlfriend and I shouldn't text him anymore."

"Says who?" Jace asked his voice growing in volume and filling with anger

"Him!" she said shoving the phone towards Jace, even though he was driving.

"What the hell?!" Jace yelled pulling into the parking lot " _How could someone be so cruel to someone as sweet and innocent as Clary?"_ Jace thought pulling into his normal parking spot. "I'm going to kill him!" he yelled practically ripping the door open

"No Jace!" Clary yelled scrambling with her seat belt. Her sight was blurry with unshed tears. Jace's anger just fueled her emotions which made her want to cry even more "Please don't," she half said half whispered as she finally got out of the car. he turned around in a fit of fury then stopped. For the first time he actually looked at his best friend that was leaning up against his car in a heap of emotion

"Oh Clary," he said walking towards her and enveloping her in his arms "I'm so sorry he led you on like that."

"Why?" she asked sniffling into his shirt "Why did he do that to me, it's not like we ever talked before so why did he even want my number if he already had a girlfriend?"

"I really don't know Red," he said letting her go "the only thing I do know is that you deserve so much better."

 **Hello! So second chapter is done and I know that not a lot has happened yet but I felt bad for not updating and I wanted to give you all something. I know the texting thing between Raphael an Clary seemed weird and ended suddenly but that actually happened to me like two weeks ago with a guy and also the entire first chapter was pretty much my life this school year expect I don't have a smoking hot greek god as my best friend… dang. Anyways a couple of things 1) there are some relationships in the books that are not actually going to be a thing in this fanfic, because I need a bunch of boys for the bet and you'll see what I mean in the coming chapters. 2) I really don't have like a schedule for updating, I'm aiming for once a week or more but summer is crazy busy for me so I'll do my best and finally 3) I apologize for any grammar or other mistakes because basically I'm really bad at that stuff.**

 **I LOVE your guy's reviews and follows and favorites they make my day! If you guys like it review and if you have any pointers, ideas, or questions leave a comment!**

 **You all are amazing and remember to be kind to one and other – Blue jacket lover**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking arm and arm the two friends headed into the high school, one fearless and the other not so much but willing to fake it. Clary released Jace's arm as she got to her locker, putting in the combination. She starting transferring things from her backpack to her locker and vice versa. Just as she was about to close it Jace stood by the the locker door looking stiff and awkward.

"So Clare what about a movie tonight? We could watch a chick flick or something." He said awkwardly

"You hate chick flicks Jace," she laughed going to shut her locker, but Jace grabbed it with a death grip "Yeah, you're right." He chuckled "But what about Captain America? You love yourself some Captain America."

Clary looked at him like he was insane "Jace what the frick is wrong with you?" she asked trying again to close her locker but failing. Shrugging she gripped her backpack throwing it over her shoulder and tried moving around Jace assuming he would shut her locker for her. "Nope," he said hastily moving in her path.

"Seriously Jace you're really starting to piss me off," she said pushing him out of the way before stopping short at the scene in front of her. Raphael and Aline Penhallow were passionately making out against a locker a few down from Clary's. She swallowed hard turning back to Jace, bile rising in her throat and anger bubbling in her veins.

"I'm sorry Clary," Jace said softly, closing her locker and turning to stand in front of her "I tried-"

"No," Clary interrupted "You don't have to apologize; you're not the one who led me on just to go and play tonsil hockey with the school slut."

"I would never do that, Red." He said touching her arm softly "She's too easy for me anyways, I like the chase."

She smiled knowing that Jace was just trying to lift her spirits all while tears where burning the back of her eyes. "What do you say we go to English? We might even run into our friend Raphael." She spat his name out as if it were a bad word.

"I'll meet you there," he said looking above and behind her at the Raphael and Aline "Save me a spot!" Clary nodded and sauntered off to class in front of the kissing couple; not knowing exactly what Jace was planning but knowing that it was nothing good.

Jace stood by Clary's locker for a minute anger boiling in his body. " _How dare he be so terrible and disrespectful to my Clary?"_ He thought his hands in fists beside him. He watched Aline give Raphael one more kiss and whisper something in his ear before walking away and Jace knew it was his chance. The tall, stalky Hispanic boy was walking towards their English class when Jace called "Hey Raphael, wait up."

He turned waiting for Jace "What's up Jace?" he asked. He was almost as tall as Jace and the two had equal muscling, if it came down to a fight Jace didn't know who would end up winning.

"Clary just told me you texted her," Jace said. Raphael's eyes widened minutely "and then out of the blue told her you have a girlfriend. What's that all about?" Jace asked really trying to keep him cool

"Just seeing what is out there. Look at it as trying all the flavors before buying the ice cream." Raphael winked and laughed "I don't know maybe the grass was greener in Clary Fray's yard. But I mean you would already know that ,wouldn't you?" Raphael raised his eyebrow challengingly and that was enough to set Jace off.

Jace shoved Raphael into the locker behind him and pinned his against it with his arm. "You ever speak so disrespectfully of Clary again I swear to god-"

"What are you going to do Golden Boy?" Raphael challenged "You go through girls like Kleenex, why is Clary so different? Did a one night stand turn into something more?" That hit a sensitive nerve in Jace and the other boy knew it. Rumors had been flying through the school that Jace and Clary had slept together but the two automatically denied them. Clary even went as far as to say their relationship was purely platonic, which was true in her eyes but a little hard to swallow for Jace.

"Or is it more like if you can't have her no one can?" Raphael continued. An animalistic growl broke from Jace. He pulled his arm back, prepared to break Raphael's nose when he felt a hand holding it back. He looked over and saw his second best friend and adoptive brother, Alec, standing next to him. "Jace not here, he's not worth it." was all he said but it was true. Was it worth beating a dumbass with a big mouth and then get most like suspended from school, because this wasn't exactly his first fight and then be grounded at home which meant not being able to see Clary?

Jace took a deep breath, stepping back from Raphael. He turned not saying another word and walked towards English class. Rage running wild in his head.

"You're lucky, I was here Santiago," Alec said grabbing his boyfriend's hand who had been behind him watching the scene unfold "or you would be in the hospital." With Magnus in tow Alec walked the opposite way of his brother and left the final boy standing alone in the hallway with his hands slightly shaking.

Jace walked into English as if nothing had happened. Sitting next to the seat Clary had saved for him, he prepared himself for a question and answer session.

"What were you doing?" she asked urgently

Jace smirked "Just taking care of some things." he said

"Like what?" she asked questioningly. But her question was answered when Raphael walked into the class, looking shaken. He and Jace made fleeting eye contact but Raphael quickly adverted his eyes. "Jace Wayland what did you do to him?"

"Nothing Clare," he said innocently "Just showed him not to mess with you."

"I'm a big girl Jace! I don't need you protection."

A knot filled Jace's stomach and he was going to say something else but their teacher walked in quieting the class.

The rest of Jace and Clary's classes went uneventfully until lunch. Clary's mood had gone downhill since English when Jace said that "he had taken care of it". She was a perfectly capable girl that didn't need a man to do her dirty work. She was fully planning on telling Raphael off at some point during the day, or at least that was what she kept telling herself. She was sitting at the lunch table picking at her salad as Jace explained the events of the day to the rest of their friends.

"I'm so sorry Clary" Isabelle said touching Clary's arm "If I knew was kind of jack wagon he was going to be then I would never have given him your number." Clary shrugged continuing to pick at her salad "Look Clare," Simon said "There are plenty of other fish in the sea and you're going to find the one, I promise!" Clary scoffed still not looking up.

"What?" asked Simon innocently.

"Can we all just face that I'm never going to find the one," Clary said putting air quotes around "the one". "No one thinks that I am pretty and no one would even like me like that so what is the point?"

Jace felt like his insides had been ripped out "Clary, you're beautiful!" he said reaching across the table to hold her hand

Clary rolled her eyes "You're just saying that, Jace. You know for a fact that I am not half as beautiful as most of the girls that you go out with." She knew she was being petty but she just needed to release all of the feelings that she had been having for the last couple of weeks.

" _Your right,"_ Jace thought to himself " _You are 100 times more beautiful than they are and smart and funny."_ Out loud he said "Don't be that way, There are tons of guys that stare at you when you walk down the hall and think you are stunning. Not to mention all of the guys that would love to take you out on a date." He was playing into Clary now ,knowing that this was exactly what he needed to say to make her not so upset. In reality he did know guys liked her, god how could they not, but men didn't usually talk about that stuff, unless it was in the locker room and Jace tried to avoid those conversations like the plague.

Clary smiled slightly but said "Whatever Goldey Locks." She pulled her hand away from his and put it in her lap. Her hand instantly felt colder and more lonely but she brushed the feeling away. "I bet you $20 that in one week you can't find me a boyfriend in this school." She said challenging him with her eyes.

"It would be easy," Jace said smoothly. A big knot grew in his stomach again for the second time that day.

Clary rolled her eyes as Isabelle and Simon exchanged glances with raised eyebrows. "But," Clary continued "there are some rules."

"Let me have them." He said

"Rule one; he has to be somewhat attractive. Rule two; he has to be able to hold a literate conversation. I don't want some dumbass jock you pulled off of the football field. And finally rule three; he has to actually like me. You can't just pay him to say he has feelings for me."

"and if I can't find you one?"

"You owe me a day of pampering." She smirked

"You're on." Jace said extending his hand. Clary clasped it before shaking it once sealing a twenty dollar bet that could change her high school experience forever.

 **Finally! I thought I never would get to the main plot of the story. Thanks for sticking with me. So lately I have been thinking about writing a fanfic that I have never seen anywhere else. I rodeo and do FFA, which if you don't know what that is go look it up or ask me. Anyways so I wanted to write something about Jace being a bull rider and Clary living on a big ranch. It would just kinda be like the world that they live in and how they get along in the toughest sport on dirt. Would any of you read that if I wrote it? Leave your answers in the comments.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this! I love reading the comments you all leave, its like Christmas morning, no joke! So don't forget to review and fave and follow if you haven't already!**

 **You all are amazing and remember to be kind to one another- Blue Jacket Lover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone! Do not kill me. I realize that this chapter is long over due but I have been so so busy! This chapter isn't super quality but I 1) wanted to give you all something and 2) needed to unravel some details. Enjoy!**

Jace told Clary that finding her a boyfriend would be easy but in all actuality it might be harder than he expected. Not because there are no guys that like her but because there are no guys good enough for her. The knot in Jace's stomach had not gone away since he and Clary shook hands on this ridiculous bet. Every time that he thought of someone, that might be half decent he remembers a specific characteristic that instantly made his stomach do a somersault.

After lunch Jace had PE and he decided that the locker room might be the best place to check out his options. Walking into the locker room he saw one of his friends Jordan leaning against his locker. Jace took a deep breath as he walked up to him, once again feeling like he was going to throw up.

"Hey Jordan," Jace greeted slapping his hand.

"Hey Jace, what's up man?"

"Well actually I was had a question. You know Clary, right?"

"Yeah, that cute little spit fire is in my English class."

Jace rolled his eyes "I know that, dumbass, I'm in your English class"

"Ohhhh right," Jordan started laughing

Jace shook his head _"Wow, maybe the intellectual part will be harder than I thought."_ "Anyways, I was wondering if you would want to take her out on a date. Nothing fancy just like the movies or something."

"Nah man," Jordan said "me and that hot honey Maia are going out now. Sorry"

A rush of disappointment shot through Jace as he said "no man your fine" and walked away. Jace was sure that the first person he deemed acceptable and asked would say yes immediately not put the offer down. Jace's mind was moving quickly as he stripped to his gym clothes. As he was walking to the gym he spotted Mark Blackthorn walking towards the band room. Jace did a mental check list in his head. " _Attractive? Clary would think so. Smart? Captain of the deptate team and also on honor roll. Actually likes her? Seen him check her out a couple of times, so what the hell."_

"Hey Mark! Wait up" he yelled feeling good about this one.

Mark turned around confused. Jace had never actually talked to this boy but he was planning on using his charm and people skills to win this bet. "Hey Mark, so I kind of have a question for you." Jace said confidently though Mark was looking more and more confused but nodded so that Jace would continue.

"So you know Clary Fray right?" Jace asked

"Yes?" Mark responded uncertain "We have art together 5th period"

"Great!" Jace said "Anyways so I was wondering if you would like to maybe take her out on a date sometime."

"What?" Mark asked surprised by Jace's forwardness

"It doesn't have to be anything big just like the movies or something." Jace ended his sentence with an uncertain chuckle

"Jace, right?" Mark asked. Jace nodded and Mark continued "Look I'm dating," he paused and sounded like he was struggling for the right words. "someone right now and why are you even asking me? Aren't you and her together anyways?" Mark shook his head and walked away mumbling something about being late.

"Dammit," Jace shout slamming his hand against the wall. Of course he was dating someone! He was one of the only people Jace actually approved of. How could be so stupid? Taking a deep breath Jace turned and walked into the gym ready to work off all of his stress.

Foam balls where flying around Jace as his heart pounded against his rib cage and he dived to grab a projectile he saw lying on the ground. He grabbed the ball and rolled off the ground in one swift motion before throwing it with great speed and accuracy hitting his target across the gym successfully getting him out. The teacher blew a whistle signally the end of class and the firing of balls ended and was replaced by the whoops and hollers of young men as they collect the projectiles.

"Damn Jace. You were on fire today," Sebastian said clapping Jace on the back "You didn't pause for a second" At the beginning of class Jace was reeling from anger and disappointment. The only thing he could think of was how if one person though Clary and Jace where together than a lot of other people probably have the same idea stuck in their head, which was going to make it a lot more difficult for him to win this bet.

He let out a dry laugh "Thanks" he said picking up his pace to get to the locker room. Jace hated Sebastian more than anyone else in the school. Not because he was a jerk or a bad person, but because his best friend, his Clary was in love with him and Sebastian had absolutely no idea. If Clary showed as much affection to him as she tries to show Sebastian, Jace would make sure that Clary knew she was the most important person in the entire world.

Jace huffed out a sigh as he changed back into his normal clothes and headed out into the hall to wait for the bell the ring. He had pulled out his phone and was scrolling through Facebook when he felt a soft touch on his arm. He looked up, not surprised when he saw who it was.

"Aline," Jace said not trying to hide any of the disgust in his voice.

"Jace," she purred touching his cheek "I feel like you have been avoiding me." She pouted as he stepped back from her touch.

Rolling his eyes he said "Of course I have been avoiding you. Because I don't want anything to do with you"

A crinkle grew between her eye brows as she set her eyes in an intense glare "And why would that be? Are you saving yourself for someone else? A certain red head maybe?"

Jace gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath before responding "Aline, I've told you this before. I'm not interested so why don't you just run off to your little Mexican toy and leave me alone."

Aline stepped towards him putting her hand on his chest "Jace. Our past can never be forgotten and you know that."

"That was a mistake and you know it. We were both-" he paused

"You can say it Jace. I'm sure your sweet saint of a crush won't mind." She smiled a wicked smile

"Fine, we were both drunk, very very drunk, and I was upset. You took advantage of my vulnerability and I regret it. Now get off of me." Jace said in an eerily calm way before removing her hand slowly.

She stepped back taking a once over of him. "You'll come back to me Jace Wayland. They always do." She winked at him seductively before turning and walking out into the courtyard.

 **Again I am so so sorry this is so late. I also am sorry that it is short and if there are any errors. I love love love your reviews and faves and follows so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**

 **Be kind to one another- Blue Jacket Lover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today I ran on the treadmill and I forgot how much I hate running. I hope you all enjoy what I've written.**

"So? How is your little search going?" Clary asked popping a french fry in her mouth. It had been 4 days since the two had shook on the bet. They had been chatting about their days, while waiting for Simon and Izzy, and the subject of the bet was just bound to come up.

"Well for your information it is going-" Jace began

"Badly? Horribly? It's the hardest thing you have ever done and everyone thinks I'm repulsive?" Clary interrupted

Anger shot through Jace at Clary's words but he concealed his feelings with a soft chuckle. "No Clary, I was just going to say that it's been slow because everyone here is stupid."

She nodded in agreement and her gaze was drawn to something over Jace's shoulder. "Except for him," she sighed blood rushing to her cheeks. Jace turned to see who Clary was looking at even though he knew who she was talking about instantly. Jace saw Sebastian sitting down with his friends and another shot of anger pulsed through him. Jace didn't reply to Clary's comment because he knew his words would come out harsh and dry but he knew instantly, if he wanted to win the bet, what he had to do. " _Dammit,"_ he thought " _why do I have to be so damn competitive."_

"You know Goldie," Clary said pointing her fork at him and bringing him back from his thoughts "You could always just give up; I could definitely use a mani and a pedi." She winked at him

"Oh in your dreams, Red" he laughed as he formulated a plan that he knew would make her the happiest girl in the world, yet crush him into a million pieces. But it didn't matter to him because Clary's happiness was all that mattered.

The gym was hot and stuffy as Jace's eyes searched for a white haired boy. Jace felt sick to his stomach, a feeling that hadn't gone a way for the last four days. He took a deep breath and walked across the gym his heart and his brain fighting against each other. On one side, the brain, it made sense for him to talk to Sebastian about Clary; she was so desperately in love with him, it was painful and the bet was to find her a date that she found attractive. But on the other side, the heart, if something actually came out of this he would lose Clary. " _God,"_ he thought _"Why can't I just man up and tell her how I feel?"_

" _Because you're afraid that she doesn't feel the same way and you could lose your friendship forever."_ The little voice in his head responded and Jace knew that that was the truest thing he had heard all day.

"Hey Sebastian," Jace said as he approached the white haired boy and his group of friends "Could I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah," Sebastian said walking towards Jace "What's up"

Jace swallowed before starting "So I actually have a question for you. Ummm you know Clary Fray right?"

"Yeah, she sits in front of me in math right? And I think she is in theatre with me."

Jace nodded but on the inside he was yelling " _You think she's in theatre with you? YOU THINK? You are all she literally talks about after that class!"_ But he calmly responded by saying "Yeah, so anyways I was wondering if you would ever want to go out with her."

"What?" Sebastian asked confused

"Do you think you would-"

"No Jace, I know what you said. I'm confused not deaf. Why would I take her out on a date? I've only ever talked to her in class."

"Look I'll pay you." Jace said cringing internally at breaking one of Clary's set guidelines

Sebastian still looked confused but a little bit intrigued "How much?" he asked

"Twenty dollars." Jace said without thinking

"Why is this so important to you?" Sebastian asked suspiciously

"Just because," Jace responded growing tired of the conversation "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Sure," Sebastian agreed after a minute

"Alright. After school she will be standing by my silver Honda in the parking lot. Go ask her out and see what she says."

Sebastian nodded before saying "When do I get my money?"

"After the date," Jace said running his hands through his hair suddenly feeling exhausted and sick. "Look, treat her good alright, she's really amazing and if you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you and I really don't want to do alright."

"Yeah sure whatever," Sebastian said "Take her on a date, treat her nice, and get my money. It sounds pretty simple to me."

The sick feeling was becoming more and more intense as the Sebastian talked about Clary like she was a prostitute. All Jace could do was nod before he had to turn away and jog towards the gym exiting doors. Once in the hallway he ran to the nearest trashcan and emptied his stomach of all the food he had eaten within the last days.

As hard as it was for him, Jace spent the rest of the period sitting on the bleachers. His coach had seen his little incident in the hall and told Jace that he wasn't allowed to participate in today's activity even though Jace insisted that he was fine.

After was seemed like hours of watching the other boys play flag football, the bell finally rang and Jace slowly made his way to the locker room to change into his normal clothes and head home. After changing and waiting for a little bit to make sure that Sebastian was out before he was Jace gathered his stuff and headed to the parking lot to watch his plan unfold.

Clary had been standing by Jace's car for a little bit, scrolling threw her phone and thinking about how much homework she had when she heard footsteps. "Finally Jace!" she said assuming that it was her ride approaching the car and she turned preparing to open the door. "It's freezing out here and what took you so long anyways?" she asked finally looking up when she heard an uncomfortable throat being cleared.

Her breath caught in her throat and her cheeks rushed with color when she saw who actually was standing next to the car. Sebastian Verlac was leaning against Jace's car and a small smirk crossed his lips when he saw that she noticed her. "Hi Clary," he said smoothly and he stood up straight and walked closer to her

"Sebastian, Hi!" she said trying to sound like she wasn't totally freaking out "What's up?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would want to maybe go to like the movies with me?" he asked sounding slightly nervous

Happiness burst through Clary and a big smile broke across her face. The guy that she had loved for so long finally is asking her out! "Yes." She said hoping not to sound crazy or too enthusiastic "That would be fun,"

"Cool. Let me get your number and I will text you." Sebastian said pulling out his phone. Clary recited her number, feeling like her insides had been replaced with butterflies.

"Alright," Sebastian said when he put his phone away "I'll see you later Clary." He said a smile across his face

"Okay," she nodded "Sounds good." When Sebastian was out of ear shot she let out a quiet squeal of happiness. She could not believe that this was actually happening. The car beeped signaling it had been unlocked and scared Clary half to death as it pulled her out of her thoughts.

Her head snapped up and saw Jace getting in on the driver's side, not even greeting Clary, but she didn't care. Nothing could bring her off of the high that she was feeling. "Oh my god Jace!" she said as she piled into the passenger side. "Guess what!"

"What?" Jace asked trying to sound interested

"You will never believe what just happened! Sebastian asked me out!" she let out a not to quiet squeal this time and danced around in her seat.

"I know," was all Jace said while he pulled out of the parking spot

"What?" she asked confused but then everything clicked. A feeling of disappointment pushed through her happiness "You won didn't you?" she asked still happy but not as excited anymore." Jace stayed silent and just nodded. "So does that mean he doesn't actually like me?" Clary asked as self-doubt filled her.

"No!" Jace said quickly. "He was really excited when I asked him." Guilt rushed through him but it was worth it when he saw her huge smile.

"Really?" she asked grinning

"Yes Clare, really."

 **Here is another chapter for you! I hope you all enjoyed. I really want to know what you think of all the stuff that just went down! So remember to review because reviews are like hugs without all the awkwardness. Also I realized that I used Morgenstern for Sebastian's Last name instead of Verlac so I changed that in this chapter**

 **If you haven't already you really should go check out my other fic** _ **Running to the beat of the hooves.**_ **I'm kind of obsessed with it!**

 **Thanks everyone and please be kind to one another- Blue Jacket Lover**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I hope you enjoy this!**

Worrying the inside of her bottom lip Clary played nervously with her fingers. She was pacing around her living room, too anxious to sit down. Sebastian was supposed to be there any minute, to pick her up and take her to the movies. They had decided to go to some comedy, that Clary didn't remember the name of, but she didn't care she was finally going on a date with the boy she had been in love with since freshman year.

The sound of the doorbell broke through the air, causing Clary's heart to go into over drive. She let out a breath that she didn't know she has been holding as she rushed to the door. Pausing for a second, she ran a hand over her hair, which she has precisely curled and then pulled the top half up, securing it with a clip. With a deep breath she pulled open the door.

She gasped when she saw who was cockily leaning against the doorway. "Jace?!" she cried "Since when do you ring the doorbell?"

He laughed pushing past her and going towards the kitchen, "Since I knew you were waiting for someone who rings the doorbell."

She huffed angrily, slamming the front door closed and stalking towards her golden haired best friend. "You're a real jerk you know that Jace Wayland."

"So I've been told," he said his head in the fridge. "You got any food here Red?"

"You have food at your house Jace," she said frustrated. Jace was the last thing she wanted to deal with when she was already on edge.

"Yeah, but I can make sure Sebastian is a gentleman here." He said pulling his head of the fridge of sending her a grin. The sound of the doorbell once again broke through the air.

"He's here!" she said a rush of butterflies filling her stomach. "How do I look?" she asked nervously, flattening her blouse with her hands and brushing invisible dust off of her jeans.

"Beautiful." Jace said without a second of hesitation. Clary was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a blue floral crop top that ended right above the waist. Her emerald eyes where rimmed with dark liner and a slight blush could be seen on her cheeks. It didn't matter though, because to Jace whatever she wore was going to be gorgeous and Clary with no makeup Jace's favorite Clary.

"Okay," she breathed out and turned to go answer the door.

"Wait!" Jace called out, jogging towards a nervous Clary who has stopped mid step. She turned to face him, questioningly. Jace grasped the clip that has been holding Clary's hair out of her face, and pressed it open causing her hair to cascade like a red veil down the sides of her face. "Much better." He said his voice thick with an emotion that Clary couldn't read. She turned slowly towards the door, confusion making her mind fuzzy.

She opened the door in one swift motion and gasped when she saw Sebastian, who was standing on her porch holding a bouquet of flowers. "Clary," he said softly drinking her appearance in with his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said finally making eye-contact "I was getting these." he handed her the colorful flowers.

"Thank you!" she said blushing and taking the flowers. "I'm just going to put these in water, would you like to come in?" he nodded and she opened the door farther, turning to go towards the kitchen, as Sebastian followed her. Jace was leaning awkwardly against the couch that separated the entry way from the living room. There was obvious tension that could be felt between the two, but Clary did her best to ignore it.

"Obviously you two know each other." Clary awkwardly laughed "I'm just going to get a vase and I'll be right back. "

The two boys stood and stared at each other for a second before Jace finally said "You lay a hand on her Verlac and I-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sebastian said "I'm not going to do anything. We are just going to the movies."

"Still you better not try anything or I will make you regret ever agreeing to this."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the other boy's empty threat. "Just here for the money Jace, don't even worry." He said in a low voice, sure that Clary wouldn't be able to hear him.

"You ready?" Clary called out coming up behind the pair.

"Of course," Sebastian said smiling and extending his arm to Clary. She took is smiling and the two walked out the door, leaving a livid Jace behind.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Sebastian exclaimed "You did what to the school bully in kindergarten?"

"I pants him." She said laughing and burying her face in her hands. Sebastian let out a laugh that filled the small diner that the two where now eating at.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He chuckled pulling her hands away from her embarrassed face. He intertwined their fingers together smiling.

"Me neither," she cried "But he was being mean to the other kids to I took measures into my own hands.

"That is great!" he said before taking a big swig of the strawberry milkshake the two had been sharing. After the movie, Sebastian said he was hungry and told Clary about the amazing diner that he had been going to since he was a child. They had been sitting in it, eating, laughing, and talking, for the past 45 minutes.

Clary pulled out her phone, checking the time. "It's getting late," she said sighing "I should probably get home." Smiling he stood, breaking the connection between their hands. "Of course." He said pulling her chair out for her. She smiled suddenly feeling brave and interlocked their hands once again.

The pair walked out of the diner and towards Sebastian's car quietly. Sebastian opened Clary's door for her has she stepped in then quietly closed it. Clary smiled to herself, this had been a million times better than she ever could have imagined. Sebastian was funny and a gentleman, not to mention incredible attractive. She felt butterflies in her stomach hoping that her night would end in her first kiss. After getting in and bringing the car's engine roaring to life, Sebastian put her hand on her knee rubbing small circles with his thumb. The drive was comfortably silent, the two teenagers enjoying each other's company.

Finally Sebastian pulled up in front of Clary's modest house. "I had a surprisingly nice time. "He said turning to her. "I would love to do this again Clary." He said quietly

"Me too." She smiled licking her lips

Sebastian's eyes flickered to her lips then back up to her eyes. Clary took a deep breath, as he leaned across the middle console. He swallowed deeply, his Adams apple bobbing up and down, before closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, the taste of strawberry milkshake and popcorn mingling. Sebastian put his hands on Clary's waste and her hands instinctively wrapped in his hair. He began to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing against her lips, but quickly pulled back breaking the bond between them.

"Sorry," he sighed a bit of color flushing through his cheeks.

"Don't be." She said slightly out of breath. Sebastian got out of the car in one swift motion, closing the door behind him. Clary touched her slips grinning, wow that was more amazing than anything she has ever experienced.

Sebastian opened her door, pulling Clary out of her euphoria "Thank you." She said as he helped her out of the car. She kissed his cheek softly "Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight darling." He said before she turned and walked up the path towards her house.

 **Well there is it! Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. All of the sudden I had this urge to update and here we are! I apologize for any mistakes or anything like that!**

 **Remember for comment and favorite because who knows maybe the more comments there are the sooner I will update.**


End file.
